Last Friday Night Hermione Granger
by mapoucinette
Summary: Hermione Granger, La Je-Sais-Tout par excellence. Et si on détruit ce mythe pour découvrir une Granger complètement dingue dans plusieurs soirée avec plusieurs folle (ou pas) combinaison de couple différent... Même les Serpentards ne s'en remettrons jamais et tout cela sur une chansons bien connu. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Last Friday Night Hermione Granger...


_**Hey tout le monde me re voilas avec un autre OS. Je suis une nouvelle fois inspirer par une chanson, cette fois ci c'est Katy Perry vous pouvez donc qualifier cette fiction de song fic si vous le désirer. Bon j'ai corriger avec ré verso et je préviens donc à l'avance, il est possible qu'il reste des fautes d'orthographe et je m'en excuse. Les personnage ne m'appartienne pas ni la chanson mais l'histoire elle oui. Je ne gagne pas d'argent à faire ça et blabla bla breef...**_

_**Pour cette OS j'avais envie de casser le mythe d' Hermione Granger la vierge Prude qui ne sais pas s'amuser et qui ne vit que pour ses bouquins donc j'ai tout simplement fait cette OS à la sauce mapoucinette et sa donne ça... Il y a plusieurs mixture de couple qui n'en son pas vraiment mais bon... Breff je vous laisse découvrir tout sa et bonne lecture:p **_

_{Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)}_

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque_

__Hermione avait une douleur broyant sa tête ce matin las, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouver ni pourquoi elle avait cette douleur mais elle était sur d'une chose, il fallait que cela s'arrête et maintenant. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux et sa soirée d'hier était floue dans son esprit encore embrumer par la dose importante d'alcool ingérer la veille. Un verre puis deux, trois puis elle avait arrêté de compter. Avec Harry, Ron et Ginny ils avaient décidé de faire une pause et de profiter un peu de leurs jeunesses. Lorsqu'il c'était rendu à la fête clandestine organiser par Georges et Fred, les quatre Gryffondor ne se sentaient pas vraiment à leur place alors que toutes les maisons de Poudlard se déhancher sur de la musique et buvaient des litres et des litres d'alcool qui coulaient à flots. Elle sentit soudain un mouvement contre elle, elle ouvrit donc les yeux luttant contre la lumière et s'aperçut qu'elle était nue avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un septième année de Gryffondor à en juger par sa cravate qui reposer au sol. Elle enroula le drap autour d'elle est lança un regard gêné au garçon qui se leva et se rhabilla avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de s'enfuir du dortoir des filles croisant Lavande, Parvati & Padma qui étaient en train de décuver à l'aide d'une potion pour la gueule de bois. Hermione récupéra son soutien gorges et sa culotte et sortit du lit sous les regards choquer des trois commères officiel de Poudlard. La lionne se glissa sous la douche car elle sentait l'alcool à plein nez ce qui n'était vraiment pas agréable, se débarrassant également des paillettes qui étaient collées contre sa peau. Soudain des bribes de la soirée d'hier lui revinrent en mémoire. Lavande qui était près du barbecue aménager par Georges dans la salle sur demande, draguant ouvertement Ronald, alors que des Serpentard s'amuser à pousser des gens dans la piscine qui se trouver las. La musique martelée ses tympans et les gens dansés un peu n'importe ou les uns contre les autres dans une masse puant le whisky pur feu. Hermione qui avait sur les conseils de Ginny revêtu une robe rouge sang moulante courte et simple avec des escarpins avait au départ été mal à l'aise comme ses amis puis ils s'étaient mélangé à la foule. C'est là que Thomas le blond aux yeux bleus qui étaient quelques minutes plus tôt dans son lit c'était coller à elle est de fil en aiguille et bien... Vous aurez compris.

_There's a hickie or a bruise  
>Pictures of last night<br>Ended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well  
>It's a blacked out blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
>Damn<br>_

Elle sortit de sous la douche et s'essuya consciencieusement remarquant le superbe suçon violet qui décorait son cou. Des images dérangeantes revenant alors par flash dans son esprit. Enfin elle avait passé un bon moment avec Thomas et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été vierge ! Mais avec les trois commères qui avaient vu le blond sortir de son lit sa réputation de vierge et prude était définitivement morte. Elle enfila un chandail ample vert pomme qui venait d'elle ne savait ou, un slim en jean et des converse marron. Elle avala une potion et sourit de contentement lorsque son mal de crâne s'atténua. Arriver dans la grande salle, la plupart des élèves chuchoter ou décuver au choix. Elle s'installa au cotée d' Harry qui visiblement décuver et Ron qui la fixer avec un drôle de regard.

«-C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte toi et Thomas...

-Heu oui...fit elle gênée.

-Tu es sérieuse Hermione, on t'emmène à une soirée et toi tu... tu fais la salope !

Merde il n'était jamais content, un jour elle est trop coincé et l'autre trop dévergonder. Pour une fois qu'elle s'amuse, il n'allait pas la faire chier .

-Putain ! Tu me fais chier! Fit elle en avalant cul sec son jus de citrouille. »

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

Elle venait de terminer de déjeuner quand quelqu'un frappa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard bleu azur de Thomas.

«- Heu tu sais je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et je...

-Nan t'inquiète c'est bon. C'était sympa et puis on sait juste embrasser et enfin tu vois quoi rien de bien méchant on avait bu alors ... fit elle en souriant.

-Ok. En faites tu es cool comme fille sous tes airs de Miss parfaite.

-Merci. Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de fête dans le monde sorcier mais sa change de celle de mes amis moldue...

-Oui je me doute... Bon ben je te laisse. »

Il partit et elle se tourna vers ses amis qui la dévisager. Elle ouvrit un livre et se mit à lire tranquillement. Blaise Zabini repéra la brune et s'en approcha, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre l'avait en quelque sorte étonnée et avouons le exciter. Il venait de parier avec Drago que Vendredi prochain Hermione Granger serait à la fête organiser pour l'anniversaire de lui et Théo qui étonnement était née le même jour.

«-Hey, Granger.

-Que me veux-tu Zabini ? Fit la brune avec méfiance.

-Hé bien... Drago pense que tu es trop coincé pour te ramener à ma fête d'anniversaire donc pour sauver ton honneur je suis venue t'inviter. Ça se déroule dans la salle sur demande à 22H vendredi soir prochain. Fit-il en lui tendant un petit carton gris.

-Je veux bien venir à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux pouvoir ramener mes amis et je veux un narguilé.

-Un quoi ?

-Un narguilé.

-Heu ok pour que tu ramènes tes amis mais je sais pas ce que sait un narquider mais si c'est un truc d'intello...

-Un narguilé Zabini. C'est pour fumer la chicha, c'est un truc moldue. J'en ramènerais un.

-Ah ok cool bah a plus. »

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<em>

La semaine passât à une allure folle, Ron en avait voulu à Hermione qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il sortait en quelque sorte avec Lavande et qu'il n'était pas son petit ami. Harry et Ronald n'avaient pas voulu aller chez les Serpentard mais Ginny elle en était ravie, depuis sa rupture avec Dean elle ne se priver plus de rien. Elles se vêtirent donc en conséquence. Ginny enfila une robe mauve moulante avec des chaussures noires à talon et se maquilla à l'aide d'un sort qui appliqua un peu de fard mauve au-dessus de ses yeux ainsi qu'un peu de mascara sur ses cils. Hermione elle enfila un top moulant court New York qui dévoilait son ventre plat et mouler sa poitrine avec un short en jean court et des ballerines à talon compenser noir décorer d'un nœud, elle avait laissé ses cheveux onduler en une cascade discipliner sur son épaule gauche et avait utilisé un sort de maquillage simple poudrant sa peau d'une fine couche de fond de teint, traçant un trait d'eyes liner sur ses yeux et déposant une fine couche de mascara sur ses cils. Elle ajouta à tout cela une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif représentant l'infinie autour de son cou. Simple mais diablement sexy. Elles étaient enfin prêtées. __

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<em>

Les deux amies arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous vers 22H30. La pièce était pleine à craquer et tous s'amuser comme des fous. Hermione et Ginny se séparèrent dans la foule et alors que Ginny danser avec un Serdaigle, Hermione se fit aborder par l'instigateur de cette fête : Blaise Zabini. Ils dansèrent coller serrer Hermione sentant l'érection du serpent contre ses fesses.

«-Alors Hermione tu me montres ce que c'est que ton truc moldue .

-Oui, on va s'asseoir .

-Je te suis. »

Ils s'installèrent sur une carrée d'herbe artificielle aussi confortable qu'un tapis et quelques minutes plus tard ils remplissaient leur poumon d'une fumée au goût cerise. Hermione crachat la fumée ensorcelait qui prit la forme d'un cheval et qui partit embêter Drago Malefoy qui était assis prés du bar. Blaise ria à gorge déployer alors que sa propre fumée aller ennuyer des Poufsouffle. Drago interpellé par ce cheval de fumer le suivit et tomba sur la brune et son meilleur ami qui riaient. Il s'incrusta avec eux, Hermione lui tendant un tube pour qu'il puisse également fumer. Par la suite Hermione prit un verre ainsi qu'un cake qui devait contenir un peu de drogue puisque par la suite elle fut complètement barge. Elle, Blaise & Drago sortirent de la salle aux alentours de 3H00 du matin et couraient dans les couloirs riant à gorges déployer alors que Rusard hurlait à la mort « élèves hors du dortoir ». Ils sortirent hors des bâtiments et arrivèrent prés du lac. Personne ne sut comment mais ce soir las ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois nus comme des vers à baigner dans le lac alors que les créatures marines n'étaient pas loin. Mais la chance était de leur côté et ils rentrèrent tous les trois aux châteaux sans problème, Blaise terminant sa nuit dans le lit de la belle.__

_This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>_

Le lendemain Hermione se promit à elle-même lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans les bras d'un Blaise Zabini heureusement vêtue de ne plus JAMAIS recommencer. Promesse qu'elle ne tiendra pas …

_Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>Ripped my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<em>

Un mois plus tard, la brune reçut une invitation des frères Weasley qui avaient décidé d'organiser une nouvelle fête. Elle hésita longuement puis décida de se rendre à cette fameuse fête alors qu'une petite voix qu'elle fit taire lui rappela sa promesse. Elle retourna toute son armoire à la recherche d'un maillot de bain car les deux rouquins avaient précisé que la baignade était obligatoire alors autant être bien « habillée ». Elle trouva enfin l'objet de ses recherches alors que tous ses vêtements étaient étalés sur le sol, Hermione attrapa un maillot de bain deux pièces rayer rouge et blanc, le soutien gorges sans bretelle formant un nœud sur sa poitrine. Elle enfila par-dessus son slip de bain un short en jean et partit en courant vers la salle sur demande qui était comme à son habitude pleine à craquer. Harry était lui aussi venu, vêtu d'un short de bain noir moulant, il dansait avec Ginny qui était elle vêtue d'un maillot de bain bleu cyan. Hermione repéra Ron qui était dans un short de bain orange et qui était en grande échange salivaire avec Lavande qui était vêtue d'un maillot jaune canari que Hermione qualifia de dangereux pour la santé.  
><em><br>Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn_

Hermione avait un coup dans le nez et était en train de danser avec Georges ou Fred elle ne savait pas trop. Le roux ne se gêner vraiment pas posant ses mains sur les fesses de la brune qui se frottait contre son torse.  
><em><br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<br>_

Pourquoi était elle monté sur une table avec le frère de son meilleur ami. Et pire que tout pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se roulaient un patin sous les acclamations des autres ? Oh après tout elle s'en fichait elle était trop bien pour protester...

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credits card<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevards<em>

Elle était trempée. Normal, cette abrutie de Ron l'avait poussé avec Fred ou Georges dans la piscine. Elle était donc à présent dans l'eau grimpant sur un truc bleu gonflable avec Fred qui recommença à l'embrasser comme si de rien était . Elle prit un verre de vodka et le versa sur le torse du roux savourant de sa langue le liquide brûlant et les muscle former par le Quidditch qu'était ceux d'un des jumeaux Weasley.  
><em><br>Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>_

Pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux, en plus ils étaient identiques comment pouvait elle savoir qui était qui ? Bon ben elle n'avait plus qu'a les embrasser chacun leur tour comme ça elle était sûr. Son esprit était beaucoup trop embrumé par l'alcool pour qu'elle puisse choisir la bonne solution ce soir. Elle s'en mordrait les doigts demain.

_Last friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Oh whoa oh<br>_

Elle sortit de la piscine, laissant les deux frères Weasley bourrer s'embrasser à leur guise après tout c'était leur problème...

_This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night_

Elle dansa avec Thomas qui l'avait trouvé sur la piste de danse. Elle aimer beaucoup le blond qui tout comme elle était née moldue.  
><em><br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F._

Les gens criaient des trucs incompréhensibles, certains s'embrassaient, d'autres coucher dans des coins de la pièce et elle dansait à s'en faire saigner les chevilles avec des partenaires masculins différent à chaque fois.  
><em><br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

Elle se retrouva dans les bras de Théodore Nott qui avait l'air content et surtout très bourrer. Oui même très très bourré, un peu comme elle...

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>_

Théo l'avait emmené sur l'un des canapés pour se reposer un peu. Elle était à présent entourée de serpents et bizarrement ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela. Elle buvait à présent un verre de vodka pomme dans un gobelet rose et parlait avec Pansy Parkinson, non vous ne rêver pas les deux ennemies de toujours était complètement bourré et parlait de tout et de rien avant de se mettre à s'embrasser sous le coup de l'alcool et aussi peut-être grâce au joins qu'ont leurs à donner un peu plus tôt...

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<em>

__Elles s'embrassaient sous les acclamations de la gent masculine qui étaient à présent en route. Ginny qui n'avait miraculeusement pas bu grand-chose certainement trop occuper avec Harry récupéra la lionne et la ramena avec l'aide de son petit ami sous les plaintes des garçons au dortoir des lionnes.

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again <em>

Hermione se réveilla avec la nausée ce matin las et cet habituel tambourinement dans sa pauvre petite tête. Elle aurait beau faire un serment inviolable elle recommencerait. Car dans sa tête une seule et unique chanson rythmée sa soif de jeunesse et de libertés... Last Friday Night.

_**Alors alors adorer ou détester ? Votre avis m'intéresse alors un petit review please?;p Aller bsx et à plus tard:3 mapoucinette.**_


End file.
